I'm Yours
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: AU. Mostly. He was sent to kill her. Instead he found his soulmate. It's not as corny as it sounds. WARNING, Contains; smut, explicit sexual content, rough sex, sex toys, bondage, roleplaying, consensual fetish sex, Dom/sub relationships. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Alpha Clint, Omega Natasha.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Clint glanced up as his fellow Alpha walked through the door of his office. "So, Director Fury, who do you want dead this time?" the archer asked, grinning at the dark-skinned man in front of him.

"I don't know why you're so smug, Barton," Fury lied, glaring at the younger Alpha even though they both knew the archer was the best sniper Fury had. "You're next target is the Black Widow," he stated, not giving Clint much time to interrupt.

Barton froze after opening the folder, his eyes locked on the picture of the red-head. His bond mark, just left of his sternum, burned as he looked at the green eyes of the young woman in the profile picture. 'Shit,' he thought to himself, leveling his breathing so he could control his Alpha thoughts. 'Why did my next target have to be my Omega?'

* * *

><p>Natalia quickly made her way through the streets of Moscow, frowning as she watched the first snow of Winter begin to fall. She pulled the collar of her black duffle coat around her neck in an attempt to keep out the cold.<p>

She groaned when she heard a few drunk Alphas and Betas whistle at her but kept her head down and walked quickly to her secure apartment. Suddenly a sharp stink course through her chest, her bond mark burning under the fabric of her dress and coat. The nineteen-year-old groaned at the knowledge the burning sensation caused.

Her Alpha was close...

**So, what are your thoughts on this - I know, very short - prologue of this story?**


	2. Ch 1: A Different Call

**Chapter One: A Different Call**

Clint frowned as he prepared his bow, the archer quickly making sure that his weapon was in perfect working order. Then he mentally went through the information that he had learned in the orphanage for Alphas when he was still a child…..

* * *

><p>'<em>Omegas are – in metaphorical terms – the "female" of version of either gender. Omegas can go into heat at any time. Or before - in females - she get her period. Herhis pheromones produce irresistible smell for their alpha. During heat, Alphas also become very protective of their Omegas. Male Omegas: small genitals, no knot, can conceive through anus. Female Omegas: regular female anatomy with a special gland inside the vagina which releases hormones and oils during heat. Unless using suppressants to stop heat from taking over, heat usually lasts three-five days, the first and last day being the easiest for Omegas. Omegas in heat crave their Alpha's knot, and only their Alpha's. Like Alphas and Betas, Omegas __have scent glands on their necks, their sexual organs, and in some verses on their wrists__. They are subservient in their nature towards their Alpha bondmate/soulmate. If approached by their Alpha, Omegas can be made submit by firm orders and eye contact from their mate.'_

* * *

><p>Clint groaned. He could feel his Alpha side tracking his Omega. "Of all the fucking possible targets," the twenty-three-year-old muttered to himself, bringing his hands up to his face. Opening his eyes, he stood up and walked over to the window, watching as his Omega walked into her apartment building, disappearing from his sight. 'At least the mole was accurate,' he thought, his Alpha senses tingling when he could no longer see Natalia.<p>

Then it clicked.

"Fury's gonna kill me," he murmured, his decision unable to be rocked by the threat of the Director's wrath.

* * *

><p>Natalia groaned as she shut her apartment door behind her. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, stripping her coat and dress off. She brought her left hand up to her bond mark, her Alpha's name glowing a bright purple. "Fuck," she murmured, her eyes locked on the letters. '<em>CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON<em>.'

Her Alpha was closer than she thought. His name shouldn't be that bright. 'It was only a matter of time before he found you, Natalia,' her subconscious snarled at her. The red-head mentally went through what she knew about Alphas.

* * *

><p>'<em>Alphas have large genitals and a 'knot' towards the base of their penis. When close to orgasm, this knot inflates to hold in the semen, increasing the likelihood of impregnation. When an alpha is around an omega in heat, they produce pheromones and become aroused, producing a similar effect that a heat has on an omega; they need to mate with their soulmate. Male Alphas: Large genitals, size differs between verses; usually, somewhere, in between eight and twelve inches in length, four to six inches in diameter. Knot while inflated is usually six to seven inches in diameter. Female Alphas: Slightly smaller genitals, size differs between verses; usually between seven and ten inches in length, three to five inches in diameter. Knot while inflated is five to six inches. Cannot conceive. Like Betas and Omegas, Alphas have scent glands on their necks, their sexual organs, and in some verses on their wrists. When their Omega is in heat, Alphas become <em>very _protective and possessive of their Omega. __They are dominant in their nature towards their Omega bondmate/soulmate. If approaching their Omega, Alphas can make them submit by firm orders and eye contact with their mate.'_

* * *

><p>"And that means I'm not gonna be able to put up much of a fight against him," Natalia mumbled, stripping off her tights and heels before walking out to her bedroom and grabbing her black nightdress. "Can't believe I'm gonna do this."<p>

She tugged the nightdress over her head before pressing down on her bond mark, gritting her teeth at the pain that shot through her at her actions. 'That'll bring him into my home turf,' she thought to herself, glancing out into the dark night skin of snowy Moscow.

* * *

><p>Clint growled at the sharp pain from his bond mark. He glanced down at the fiery red letters where his mark's name lay on his chest. 'Shit. No. No. No. Fuck,' he thought to himself, grabbing his quiver and bow. 'It's only supposed to go fiery when she's in trouble.' His Alpha instinct were taking over now. He had to get to her.<p>

Now.

* * *

><p>Natasha sat Indian style in the middle of the bed, keeping her breathing even, her eyes close. To an outsider, she looked like she was asleep. But she was very aware of her surroundings. She waited. And waited. And then it came.<p>

Her Alpha kicked down in the fire escape window with the base of his black military issued boots. He had an arrow notched in a bow, quickly searching the room while Natalia remained patient on the bed. "I didn't know the Middle Ages still existed, Mr Barton?" she stated calmly, raising an eyebrow at his weapon of choice. "And I didn't expect you to be _Hawkeye_ either."

"Nor did I expect you to be the _Black Widow_," Clint replied, not lowering his bow as he aimed it at her. Before lowering it.

"A bit presumptuous, aren't you?" she purred, cocking her head to the side.

Clint growled, fighting his natural instinct to pounce on his Omega. To claim her. Make her submit to him. "Twenty-four hours, I was given orders to kill you, Natalia."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Princess."

"I'm not a princess."

"Then Tsarina would be a better compliment, Miss Romanova."

"I'm an Omega, Mr Barton. Princesses and Tsarinas would be considered Alpha positions. Aren't they?"

"I suppose. I'm still waiting for you to make a move to attack me," Clint confessed, remembering how her file said she bowed to no one. Even Alphas.

"My Omega instincts won't let me hurt _you_. Doesn't mean I won't hurt other Alphas or Betas. Or even Omegas. If that's required of me," Natalia replied.

Clint slowly approached the bed, his eyes locked on hers. "So if I told you to do whatever I wanted you to do, you would do it. No questions asked?" he asked, kneeling on the bed so they were eye level.

"You know that I will," Natalia answered, shifting onto her knees. "You're my Alpha. You know the rules. I'm yours. For whatever you want me to do."

"You're nervous," Clint observed, the red-head's scent filling his nostrils.

"You were sent to kill me. I would fight back. But nature won't let me," she confessed.

Clint nodded, before bringing his hand up, pushing her nightdress slightly aside so he could look at his name imprinted on her chest, a good six or seven centimetres below her collarbone. The letters shone a bright purple, very visible to his perfect eyesight. "Tell me, what does the bond mark mean?" he asked, his Alpha presence taking over his tone.

Natalia bit back a whimper at Clint's Alpha tone. Her Alpha. "It means I'm yours. No other Alpha, Beta or Omega can lay claim to me. You're my only mate."

'Fury's gonna be pissed,' Clint thought, not for the first time. "Exactly. It also means that you cannot leave my side. So you're coming with me back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Is that clear?" Natalia nodded, leaning towards her Alpha's touch. Clint brought his other hand up, cupping Natalia's cheek. "Are you gonna be a good girl while I make a call to my employer?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, her subservient side coming out to play for her Alpha.

Clint nodded once, his Alpha side making it very hard to leave Natalia for one moment. Taking his phone, he quickly dialled Fury's direct number.

"_**Barton, you done so quickly?"**_

"I wouldn't put it like that, Director."

"_**And what way would you put it, you little shit?"**_

"Natalia Alianova Romanova is my Omega, sir. So, it's safe to say that I'm making a different call…."

**Before anyone comments, I'm writing this story like this for a reason. To give both sides before we get to the next stage. It will eventually become like my normal writing style soon. **

**Thank you EVERYONE for your support. I am so, so, so grateful :) xxxx**

**Here's to answer the reviews for the last chapter:**

**PLL and Victorious RULE: Thank you, I hope it continues to be interesting :)**

**M.G Fisher: Thank you, I'm glad you liked :) I hope my email explained everything :)**

**NatalieAva: Thank you :) I thought it would be fun to change it up a bit :)**

**Love it keep it going. I like the idea if Clint being the alpha and Natasha being the omega.**

**hells99: Did I put in enough Alpha/Beta/Omega background for now? :)**

**beverlie4055: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :)**


	3. Ch 2: Protect What's Mine

**Chapter Two: **Protect What's Mine**  
><strong>

"That went better than expected," Clint said as he snapped his phone shut, walking back over to Natalia who had not moved from her position on the bed. "Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. has agreed to employ you on a temporary basis until you can prove your loyalty to the agency. Any objections?"

Natalia tilted her head to the side, thinking about the possible other options. "Your my Alpha," she started slowly, watching the archer in front of her carefully. "You could just order me to join and swear my allegiance ."

"Your file makes you to have more Alpha-like behaviour than Omega behaviour," he replied, kneeling on the bed in front of her. "You're an assassin. And my Omega. But I'm giving you the choice."

"I'm used to taking orders, Mister Barton."

Clint cocked his head to the side. "Natalia," he started, frowning when she flinched at the name. "You don't like that name. So I'm giving you a chance to change it," he informed her.

"Why?" she frowned at him.

"Because I protect what's mine."

* * *

><p>"Put this on, Natasha," Clint ordered, tossing her his shirt. The red-head raised an eyebrow at him but complied. "It puts my scent on you and wards off other Alphas and Betas," he explained.<p>

Natasha nodded in understanding. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. "Where are we going?" she asked as she watched her Alpha repack his bag.

"Back to the HQ. Fury wants proof that you're not going to kill me," Clint replied, looking up and pausing as he looked at her in his shirt. His Alpha instincts growled in appreciation at the sight.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Clint growled, closing his eyes to control his primal instinct. "That shirt looks good on you."

Natasha smirked as realisation dawned on her; his Alpha side wanted to claim her. To mate with her. "You sure you don't need me to do anything?" she asked, walking closer to Clint.

Clint opened his eyes as Natasha sank to her knees so she was looking him in the eye. The Alpha part of his brain was crying out for him to claim her. But his mother raised him right. "I want you to really want me to claim you, Natasha. And you don't truly want me yet. So no. I don't need you to do anything but just get used to the idea of me as your Alpha."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "You think that I don't want you?"

In reply, Clint moved suddenly, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her to him until there was only a hair's breadth between them. "You're scared of me. And you're insecure," he noted, her scent undeniable to him. "You are beautiful and I would have no problem mating with you. But I want you to be able to make the choice of when you are truly ready."

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise. He'd barely known her an hour and he was already protecting her. '_Of course he is. You're his Omega_,' her brain screamed at her. "Okay," she whispered, ducking her head as he slowly moved his arms around her waist. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

Clint ducked his head as he inhaled Natasha's scent. He pressed his lips to her scent gland, earning a soft whimper of pleasure from his Omega. "I'm gonna mark you in another way," he whispered against her skin, groaning when she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders.

"How?" she whispered.

"Like this," he replied before biting down on her neck. Natasha cried out in surprise and pleasure. He slowly licked the mark, kissing it every now and then. Pulling away, he growled his approval at the dark purple mark. His mark.

Natasha watched as Clint brought a hand to her neck, his callous-covered fingers tracing his mark of ownership. "Now other Alphas know not to come near you," he whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes as her Alpha kept her close. She wasn't used to this. To his care. "You're mine, Tasha. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me now that I've finally found you," he added, pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly.

Inhaling his scent, Natasha tilted her head upwards, surprising Clint slightly. Their lips brushed as a result of her movements. Clint took the lead, sliding his tongue out to trace her lips gently. She immediately gave him entrance, one of her hands sliding up into his hair, the other resting on the base of his neck.

Clint's tongue dominated Natasha's. He had his left hand buried in her red curls, his right planted on the small of her back, keeping her close to his body. Suddenly, he pulled away, leaving them both panting. "Still think that I don't want you to claim me?" she whispered, her Omega side whimpering at the thought of him taking her. Claiming her in a more permanent way.

Clint smiled – not a smirk, a pure shit-eating, all teeth showing grin – and pecked her lips softly. "Patience is a virtue, Tasha," he murmured against her lips, chuckling when she made an impatient groan. "I'm bringing you home. And then maybe, we'll see just how much you really want me to lay claim to you. My mate," he promised, his lips pressed against hers…..

**Firstly, the phrase "**_**You are more of an alpha than an omega**_**" is property of ShunKickShunKers and her Clintasha story '**_**To Never Submit Again'**_** on AO3. It only inspired my use of "**_**Your file makes you out to be more Alpha than Omega."**_** The concept is hers. Check her story out on www . archiveofourown works /2191443 / chapters / 4798992 – just remove the spaces :)**

**Secondly, I can't thank you guys enough. There are no words at all to thank you :) **

**Here's to answer the reviews for the last chapter:**

**Wwerko: I like being different :) Thank you :) I think we all have enough of Natasha taking the lead in most fics – I can think of a few writers who write dom!Clint - so I thought 'feck it, I'm gonna write dom!Clint' :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**Agent Keene: It mightn't be everyday, but every two to three days. I'm getting back into the swing of writing more often after a few months of personal issues. And no it doesn't reflect badly on your manners. I think all of us could agree on the use of 'little shit' as a Fury-style endearment :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**PLL and Victorious RULE: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**beverlie4055: Thank you :)**

**NatalieAva: Thank you :) Are the others bad? :/ Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**Rosay Chere Khann: For chapter 2: I "would never make so excited for a story though"… I'm confused. Hope you like this chapter :)  
>For chapter 1: Yup, Omega verse. :) And I'm glad I had you intrigued from only one chapter in :)<strong>

**M.G Fisher: Then I did my job :) Glad you liked :) Hope it was worth the wait :)**

**lizzylou26: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :)**

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Here's more :)**


	4. Ch 3: Mine

**Chapter Three: Mine**

'It's not as bad as I thought,' Natasha thought to herself, following Clint to his on-base apartment. She knew that the majority of the agents here hated her guts. But they wouldn't hurt her because they knew that not only she could kill them, but Clint would tear them apart, limb from limb.

"You'll be living with me. That okay?" Clint asked, shutting the door behind them. Natasha turned, watching her Alpha carefully. "Will we be allowed off base?" she replied, biting her bottom lip as she thought about the different possibilities.

"Yes," Clint replied, walking up to Natasha and placing his hands on her hips. "We just let Phil know. Is that what you want?"

Natasha bit her bottom lip, ducking her head as if embarrassed by the thoughts running through her head. She was surprised – not really – when Clint caught her chin and pulled her face up to make her look him in the eye. "I'm not comfortable with the other Alphas here. Them wanting me dead, I can deal with. Them looking at me like nothing but a piece of meat to be divided up for them to feast on, not so much," she confessed, her green eyes locked on his grey eyes.

Clint nodded, pecking her lips softly. "Okay. We'll go to my apartment off base. No worries," he whispered, pulling away. "And we need to get you more clothes," he added, even though his eyes darkened as he skimmed them over her body, taking in her dressed in his shirt.

"I can't be constantly stealing your clothes," she whispered, her voice low and husky with barely controlled desire. Clint grinned, slowly backing her up against the wall. "Maybe that's what I want you to do," he whispered huskily, pinning her hands above her head.

Natasha automatically bared her throat to Clint, her breathing deepening with her Alpha's body and warmth trapping her against the wall. "You're my Alpha," she whispered, her breathing laboured. "Why don't you just claim me already?"

"Is that what you really want?" he whispered, his Alpha side screaming at him to just stop questioning her and do as she requested. And what he wanted.

"Yes."

Clint nodded, pecking her lips before pulling away. "Okay. But away from base. I don't want anyone coming in and interrupting us," he informed her, smiling at the surprised delight in his eyes.

Natasha nodded, not trusting her voice...

* * *

><p>Natasha watched as Clint opened the door to his apartment. She obediently followed him inside, breathing in the scent of her Alpha's home. He closed the door behind her, placing one hand on the small of her back and leading her into the kitchen.<p>

"When's your next heat?" Clint asked, surprising her with the question. "I'm making sure you won't be on base when it happens," he added as an explanation.

"Oh," Natasha whispered, nodding in understanding. She mentally checked her cycle, calculating when she was due to go into her heat. "Two weeks from now. Around the 23rd…"

Clint turned her around so she was looking at him. "Okay. You'll be staying home that week. That okay?"

Natasha smiled shyly, but her thoughts were drawn to the idea that he was stalling what they both so obviously wanted. "Yes. I'm okay with staying home that week," she answered.

Clint nodded, before leaning down and kissing her softly yet firmly. "You can stop me at any time. I'm not going to push you," he whispered against her lips, running his large hands over her ass, firmly palming it.

Natasha nodded, parting her lips when his tongue trailed over them. She brought one hand up around the back of her Alpha's neck, her other one buried in his hair. She whimpered slightly when Clint hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, his hands placed on her ass. His grip wasn't forceful, she thought to herself. More like reassuring.

Clint kissed her deeply, the kiss filthy and dirty as he laid her down on his bed. The room was full of the pheromones they were both releasing, both wanting each other. Badly. All doubts he had were gone. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, pulling back to strip himself of his jacket and top. He then moved so he was kneeling between Natasha's legs, helping her out of his shirt, growling when her purple lacy bra came into his view.

"You are gonna be wearing a lot more purple," he informed her, his voice low and husky with desire.

Natasha nodded, baring her throat once more when he leaned down and ran his nose along her scent gland. "Мой Альфа," she murmured, making Clint grin against her skin. He lightly bit down on her skin, kissing just under the mark he had left not twenty-four hours earlier. He revelled in the pleased whimpering she made. She enjoyed the feeling of him leaving his own possessive marks.

He let out a territorial growl as he brought his hands up to cup his Omega's breasts, teasingly brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Natasha moaned into their kiss, enjoying the feeling of her nipples being stimulated by her Alpha's callous-covered thumbs.

Clint slipped his hands under Natasha's back, slowly unhooking her bra and freeing her breasts to his eyes. She raised her arms to allow him to remove the offending material before returning them to their previous position. She moaned and whimpered in pleasure as Clint grinded his erection against the warmth between her legs. She wanted him. Without their clothes being a barrier between them.

The archer grinned knowingly at her when she made an impatient noise against his lips. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at her. "What do you want, Моя Oмега?" he whispered teasingly, bringing his hands down to the waistband of her jeans.

"Claim me, Мой Альфа," she whispered, tracing the features of his face with the fingers of her right hand.

"Gladly, Моя Oмега," he whispered, leaning down as he claimed her lips once more while pulling her jeans and panties off of her body. Once the remainder of her clothes were on the ground, he quickly stripped himself of his own, wanting to feel her skin on his as soon as was possible.

Natasha whimpered, spreading her legs for her mate, the need for him to claim her taking over every other need in her body. Clint reached between them, sliding two fingers inside her to test just how ready she was for him. "You're so wet for me, Моя Oмега," he whispered huskily, grinning at her. He was relieved. Not only were her pheromones a giveaway that she wanted him, but finding her wet just sealed the deal.

"Please. Clint. No…. Teasing," she gasped, her body arching as her Alpha slid his fingers in and out of her. "Need you… Please," she whimpered.

"Okay," he whispered, the sound of her whimpering in pleasure for him had him losing his patience to wait any longer. He removed his fingers from her before lining himself with her entrance. "Mine," he growled in her ear possessively, pushing in with one thrust.

Natasha cried out in pleasure, her mouth finding her Alpha's scent gland and biting down as he let her adjust to his length inside her. She moaned when he slowly began to move inside her. He leisurely pulled out so only the head of his cock was inside her. Then he pushed back in until there was no space between them.

She offered her throat in submission, whimpering in pleasure when he bit down on her skin, leaving yet another of his own marks on her pale skin. Her nails dug into the hard muscled plains of his shoulders. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, grounding him to her body.

Clint brought one hand between their chests, his fingers trailing over his name imprinted on her chest. "Mine," he growled again, bending down and biting down on the skin just above the bond mark.

"Yours," Natasha agreed, her throat bared in total submission for her Alpha to claim. Her mate kissed along her gland, growling possessively when she moaned and whimpered in approval of his claim.

Natasha's back arched as her orgasm unexpectedly overtook her body, her voice loud and husky when she cried out his name. Clint bended his own back to suck on her nipples while continuing to thrust inside her, the Alpha planning to make his mate orgasm a second time before tying the knot inside her.

The Omega realised what her Alpha was planning to do, whining in desire at the prospect of her mate tying the knot inside her for the first time. "Please," she murmured, dragging her nails along his back. She was chasing her Alpha's knot desperately. She couldn't help but think that if this was what they were like when she wasn't in heat, what would they be like during her heat cycle?

Clint growled as he sensed Natasha's second orgasm coming on; her scent became sweeter and more potent to his nostrils. He removed his mouth from where they were sucking on her left nipple and moved to her ear. "Don't come yet, Natasha," he ordered huskily. "You're not allowed come until I tell you to."

Natasha whimpered at Clint's order, tightening her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to him. "Clint…. Мой Альфа," she moaned, bringing one of her hands up to his spiky hair. "Please…. Мой Альфа…."

He replied with quick, deep thrusts inside her, the need to claim her in the most intimate of ways clouding all other desires in his mind and body. "Now, Моя Oмега," he ordered, his own body on the verge of taking over.

Natasha screamed his name, her second orgasm ten times stronger than her first. She sobbed in relief when Clint's knot swelled inside her for the first time, her mate howling her name as he released inside her. He thrust a few more times inside her, shallow thrusts before collapsing on top of her. They both panted heavily as they recovered from their mating session.

What felt like forever, Clint finally pulled out of Natasha, making his Omega whimper at the loss of the warmth of his cock inside her. Clint smiled at her soft, peppering soft kisses over her face as he twisted to lay on his back. Once he was comfortable, he pulled his mate into his arms. The red-head immediately went into the safety and warmth she in his arms, curling up into his embrace. Her head was placed in the crook of his neck, her legs linked between his, making her body as small as possible in his large, muscular arms.

"You're perfect, Моя Oмега," Clint whispered against Natasha's temple. "You are so perfect."

Natasha blushed – uncharacteristically – at Clint's words. "Thank you, Мой Альфа," she whispered against the tanned skin of her mate's skin. She smiled as he bent his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss, the Omega whimpering in approval as her Alpha kissed her deeply.

"Sleep, Natasha," he ordered gently when he pulled away from her lips, smiling when she pouted at him. "Sleep, Моя Oмега," he repeated, tightening his hold around her waist.

"As long as you do, Мой Альфа," she replied, following her mate's order and letting sleep take over her senses.

Clint grinned, kissing her forehead softly before following his mate into the grips of sleep, knowing she was safe in his arms…..

**Thank you everyone for the support and reviews. I know this was a bit late in updating but I hope the chapter made up for it :)**

**To answer the reviews from the last chapter:**

**peaches chapter: Thank you :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**ShunKickShunKers: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**wwerko: Thank you :) Clint took what was his ;)**

**PLL and Victorious RULE: Thank you :)**

**beverlie4055: Thank you :)**

**lizzylou26: Yay! Thank you :) Was this worth the wait as well?**

**M.G Fisher: Thanks M :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**NatalieAva: Oh, okay, that makes sense :) I updated as soon as was possible :) I'll be answering your questions better with the contents of the next three chapters :)**

**the-vintageclassic: Was it worth the wait :)**

**marvelsquint: Thank you :) Was it worth the wait :)**


	5. Ch 4: Red In My Ledger

**Chapter Four: Red In My Ledger...**

Natasha moaned as she slowly woke up, frowning when she realised that her Alpha wasn't in the bed alongside her. She listened carefully for her mate, breathing a small sigh of relief when she heard the shower running. Slowly, she climbed out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. The red-head stopped at the door and leaned on the frame, taking time to watch her mate wash. A gasp escaped her when she noticed the large scar running from Clint's back down to his left hip.

Clint suddenly whipped around, preparing to strike before relaxing when he realised it was Natasha. "Моя Омега?" he asked, watching the startled look on her face.

"The scar on your back…" she started, walking towards him before stopping, not knowing if he wanted her to come near him. Her unspoken question was answered when Clint held out his hand for her. She willingly took his hand, her Omega instincts crying out for her to mould her body against her Alpha's.

"I got it when I was a child, Tasha," he whispered, wrapping himself around her body, holding her close. "No need to worry about it. It was long before you came into my life." He gently ran a comforting hand along her spine, burying his face in her hair as he held her in his arms.

Natasha sighed as she leaned against her mate's chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She felt the warmth in her stomach begin to grow, signalling her want for Alpha. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control her need. But Clint sensed it too.

Clint dipped his head, nibbling her ear playfully. "Want you, Моя Омега," he whispered, his voice deepening with desire for his mate. He guided her backwards towards the shower wall, his much larger frame surrounding her petite lithe one.

The red-head smiled shyly up at her mate, a small whine escaping her mouth when he pressed a soft kiss to her scent gland. "Мой Алъфа," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up to allow her to twine her legs around his waist.

Clint slipped one hand between them, dipping two fingers inside her cunt. "Mmmm… You're already wet for me, Моя Омега," he grunted, growling his appreciation. He pumped the two fingers inside her, smiling when she whimpered in pleasure for him. "May I have you?" he asked, moving his lips up her neck and along her jaw.

"Yes," she gasped, arching her body towards her Alpha's, her body crying out to him to claim her again. "Please."

Suddenly, Clint claimed her lips hungrily, continuing to pump his fingers inside her, earning a mewl of pleasure from his mate. In reply, she trailed her right hand down the fronts of their bodies and grasped her Alpha firmly.

Clint groaned in response, his hips bucking at their own accord into his Omega's hand. He felt Natasha smirk smugly into the kiss at his reaction. As they broke the kiss to breathe, he dipped his mouth, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled teasingly on her nipple, making the red-head cry out in pleasure at his actions.

Slowly, he slid inside her, grinning when she practically sang for him. Her body arched for him, her head tossed back, baring her neck in submission. _Natasha laid her hands on her mate's shoulders as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. "Oh God... Clint..." she whimpered, her body craving this connection with her Alpha._

_"__Mine," he whispered, moving his way back up her body until their lips were touching. "_Моя Омега," he added, claiming her lips as he moved both of his hands to grab her knees, rolling his hips to push deeper inside her.

Natasha whimpered into the kiss, one of her hands moving to her mate's hair, her nails scraping his scalp in response to his deeper thrusts. The hand on Clint's shoulder dug in when he hit just the right spot inside her. Breaking the kiss, she moaned her delight when he bit down on her neck, leaving a love bite over the ones he had already left there. "Мой Алъфа… I'm… Close…" she gasped, her body spiralling towards an earth-shattering orgasm.

Clint's Alpha side snarled at him, enjoying the feeling of his mate's body wrapped around him. "Don't you dare come until I say you can!" he ordered her, hooking his arms under her knees, sending him deeper inside her. "You're not allowed come until I tell you."

Natasha whimpered, her Omega side allowing her to bow to her Alpha's orders even though the _Black Widow_ side of her was shouting at her to stop. But her primal instincts were much stronger. "You can have me any way you want… Мой Алъфа," she whispered, arching her body further to allow him access to any part of her that he wanted.

Clint growled in approval, baring his teeth and sucking multiple marks from Natasha's neck down to her chest. 'Mine,' he snarled mentally, his dominant mind-set taking over. "You're so fucking wet, Tasha," he whispered, moving one hand between them, rubbing her clit even though she didn't need any more stimulation. Feeling playful, he whispered in her ear, "You want to come for me don't you, Моя Омега?"

The nineteen-year-old whimpered in response, nodding her agreement. "Please," she begged, her body desperately searching for her mate's knot. "Fuck me until I can't walk."

Clint's eyes rolled back at Natasha's words, his body now roaring for him to knot inside her. To make it clear that she belonged to _him_. "Tell me what you want, Моя Омега," he ordered, moving his mouth to her ear. "Wanna hear you tell me what you want." He pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger, making her cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

"Want you… Faster… Deeper…. Harder!" she begged, her body on the verge of falling off the cliff of pure ecstasy. "Wanna feel you coat my tight pussy when you come. Want you to knot inside me… And mark me again."

"Come for me, Tasha," he ordered, the heat in his groin almost unbearable. "Come for me, Моя Омега. Wanna feel you all over my cock as I fill you."

Natasha's nails dug in deep as she came hard around Clint, the red-head sobbing his name when he bit down on her neck. Clint's knot swelled inside her, coming hot and hard deep within her, filling her with his seed. He collapsed against her, kissing her as his seed continued to pump deep inside her, his Omega whimpering in response.

She held him close, enjoying the feel of his knot inside her, her Omega side having long since shut her assassin side up. "Мой Алъфа," she whispered, her fingers trailing just his wet dampened hair.

Clint smiled against her lips before slowly pulling away so they could breathe the same hair. "You're beautiful, Natasha," he whispered, realising that he was probably the most blessed Alpha in the world.

Natasha immediately ducked her head, finding herself uncharacteristically shy in front of her mate. Many Alphas had tried to claim her before him, called her beautiful, bought her gifts. But none of them had ever looked at her like their whole world revolved around her. She felt Clint bring one hand to her chin, lifting her face so she was looking him in the eye. "You are," he whispered.

"Why?" she replied, frowning in confusion. "I'm a murderer. My ledger is full of red. Innocents have been killed because of me. Children. And you still think I'm beautiful?" she was desperate to understand. He's read her file. How could he think she was beautiful?

"I've read your file, Tasha. You've been experimented on since you were five-years-old. You've followed orders since childhood to avoid punishment. To prevent yourself from starving. To stop those bastards from raping you. Yes, you've killed innocents. But you were innocent too. And the Red Room took that from you. That's not your fault. You're not responsible for what they did to you. If it really means anything to you, then you can use your work at S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean wipe your ledger clean," he told her, smiling at her softly, running his left thumb over her bottom lip lovingly.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly. "You're not the mask you wear, Natasha. Even if it's only me you can show that to, that's okay."

Natasha nodded, kissing him back. She wanted to show him that he was just as precious to him as the way he looked at her. Held her. But she didn't know how.

"I think we should move this to the bed, Моя Омега," Clint whispered, answering Natasha's unspoken question. He turned the shower off all-the-while keeping his mate in his arms. He grabbed a towel each before carrying her to his – _their_ as he would later argue – bedroom….

**Thank you everyone for your support :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

**panda: Glad you love it :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**Peaches: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :)**

**wwerko: Thank you :) Did you love this too? And when she goes into heat… Well, let's just say Clint's gonna be very, very satisfying ;)**

**M.G Fisher: Thanks M :) Hope this was just as good :)**

**lizzylou26: was this worth it too? :)**

**marvelsquint: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :) And thank you for recommending it to people too :)**

**PLL and Victorious RULE: Thank you :) Did you love this one as well :)**

**beverlie4055: Thank you :) Was this just as good? :)**


	6. Ch 5: Someday

**Chapter Five: Someday**

Natasha sighed as she sensed another group of Alphas stare at her. She hated it. But Clint had threatened every Alpha on base that if they dared touch his Omega, he'd rip them apart with his bare hands. She was more than thankful for her mate's protectiveness. Not that she'd admit that out loud. She made her way down to the shooting range, smiling inwardly when she found her Alpha hitting target after target, the _thud_ of each arrow echoing around the room.

Clint turned around, smiling when he found Natasha in the doorway of the shooting range. He was more than glad that they were the only ones there. It meant that his mate wouldn't wear her _Black Widow_ façade. "How did your meeting with Hill and Coulson go, Моя Омега?" he asked, leaning back against the bench after laying his bow down on it.

"We've been given the _okay_ to take the rest of the day and the week off," Natasha responded, slowly coming nearer to her mate. She was still getting used to the idea of being subservient to anyone. She sometimes questioned her Alpha's patience, not knowing how he'd react, fear of rejection. "Is it okay that I arranged that with them?"

Clint held out his hand, inviting Natasha to step into his arms. When she did just that, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. "That's perfect, Моя Омега," he whispered into her red locks. He grinned as he felt smelt her scent, her whole body relaxing into his. "Mmmm… You still smell good," he whispered teasingly, his scent very obviously mixed with hers.

"You've basically fucked me every night for the past two weeks… I think it should be obvious that you like you're scent on me," she whispered against her Alpha's chest, smirking when she felt his chest vibrate with his approving growl. "Мой Алъфа," she started, lifting her head to look at him, "I can't wait for my heat to start either."

Clint groaned his approval before suddenly moving them so Natasha was facing the targets. "Pick up the bow," he ordered, whispering softly in her ear.

Natasha's breath hitched at her mate's husky voice in her ear. She did as she was told, taking Clint's bow in her hands, in awe at the heavy weight. Any time she had seen her Alpha wield his weapon of choice, Clint made it look so easy, so light. The twenty-three-year-old moved his own hands over hers, helping her notch an arrow. Guiding her, they aimed at the target together. "Relax," he whispered in her ear. "Breathe in. Out. Slowly. Match your pace to mine." She did as he told her, waiting for further instructions.

"What next?" she whispered, her breathing in time with his.

"Release," he ordered her, smiling when the arrow landed dead centre with a loud _thud_. "Good girl," he praised, grinning at her when she twisted her head around to smile at him proudly.

The red-head leaned up, quickly kissing him on the corner of his mouth in thanks. In reply, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Have you made any friends?"

"Yes. Agent May, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill," Natasha replied, smiling slightly as he hummed his approval against the back of her head. The archer almost stilled when he smelt his Omega's scent suddenly began to sweeten; more deeper and potent than her orgasm.

"Tasha…?" he started, pulling back slightly as Natasha braced herself against the bench, her knuckles pure white as she gripped the wood. His Alpha instincts began to take over, calling for him to claim her.

Natasha whimpered as her heat suddenly hit her, a sudden sharp pain starting in her lower stomach. "Clint," she gasped. Her heats had always been hard for her. But with her Alpha so close, she was practically in agony. She desperately needed him to knot inside her.

"We're going home," he started, pulling her into his arms. "Now."

* * *

><p>Natasha was surprised they didn't have cops after him with the speed Clint had driven at. They'd barely gotten inside when he pounced on her. He had her pushed up against the wall, his lips on her, hands stripping every piece of clothing they were both wearing. Once they were both – mostly – naked, Clint lifted Natasha up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, his hungry lips never leaving hers.<p>

Natasha gasped as Clint dropped her onto the bed, the red-head whimpering in need for her mate. The Alpha bent down, pinning her beneath him as he trailed one hand down to between her legs, his fingers dipping past her underwear and inside her to test just how ready she was for him. "Моя Омега," he started, grinning as he pressed his lips along her neck, leaving multiple possessive marks along her skin. "You're so wet and ready for me."

Clint dipped his head, his mouth finding her left nipple, sucking hungrily on it. Natasha threw her head back, crying out his name in pleasure at his actions. "Clint. Мой Алъфа. Please."

The archer spread her lower lips, a territorial growl escaping him as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid inside her, making the two cry out as he filled her. "You're mine, Natasha," he growled against her lips, quickly deciding when she wrapped her legs around his waist that it was going to be hard for him to control himself. He needed to claim her. Now. And hard.

"Yours," she agreed, baring her throat in submission for her Alpha to mark. "All yours, Clint." And he proceeded to show her every reason he was _her_ Alpha.

* * *

><p>Natasha panted heavily as she came down from her high, her heat now a low hum but it was still there. She still wanted her mate. Even though they had gone several rounds already, Clint knotting inside her so many times she loss count. He'd taken her in multiple positions. On her back. Against the wall. In the shower. On the kitchen table. In the loving room. Three times. And she was pretty sure that they gone a round against the window too. Though, after her fifth orgasm her memories got a bit blurry. It was a good thing that she had taken her anti-pregnancy suppressant because otherwise it would be safe to say that she was with her Alpha's child.<p>

She twisted her body to the sight so she could look at her mate, smiling at him as he brought one hand from her hip up to her breasts. "What's going on in your hand, Love?" he whispered, watching her carefully.

"Do you ever want kids?" she whispered, biting her bottom lip as she watched for her Alpha's reaction.

"Someday," he admitted, his hand never leaving her side. "But not at the moment. You're only nineteen. I'm twenty-three. We still have many years ahead of us before we think about kids, Tasha. But my question is, do you want kids?"

Natasha nodded, bringing one hand to press against his chest. "Not at the moment. But many later. Like you said, someday," she whispered, closing her eyes as her heat began to take back over her senses.

Clint growled, he too sensing Natasha's heat rebuilding. "How long do your heats usually last?" he groaned, his Alpha howling in approval as she twisted so she was on her hands and knees; the most submissive position any Omega could take.

"Three days of full on heat," she replied, whimpering in submissive pleasure when he took his place behind her. "Then two more days of a mini heat," she added, crying out in ecstasy when he slid into her.

"Well then…. We can start practicing for later on too," he whispered, grinning against her neck as her body shook in pleasure…..

**Thank you everyone for your patience and support. In light of Scarlett Johansson's birthday yesterday, this chapter was basically fluff. Just because :) Hope you all enjoyed.**

**To answer the reviews for chapter four:**

**wwerko: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :) And that the first part of Natasha's heat was satisfying ;) More to come ;) **

**PLL and Victorious RULE: Thank you :) Hope you loved this chapter too :)**

**beverlie4055: Thank you :)**

**M.G Fisher: Thanks M :) The scar will be explained more in chapter seven :)**

**lizzylou26: I hope this was worth the wait so :)**

**marvelsquint : Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :)**

**NatalieAva: I hope this chapter gave you an insight into how Natasha interacts with others in S.H.I.E.L.D. :) As for the jealousy, I'll neither confirm nor deny ;)**


	7. Ch 6: Anything For You

**Chapter Six: Anything For You**

Clint smiled at Natasha as he entered their bedroom, balancing the breakfast tray on his left hand. He watched the red-head twist in the already tangled sheets, moving so she could sit up against the headboard. "Good morning, Моя Омега," he greeted, walking over to their bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, climbing onto the bed beside her while laying the tray on the bed.

"My heat is currently a low hum," the nineteen-year-old replied, sighing in content as she rested her head on her mate's shoulder. "My body's pleasantly sore from last night and early this morning," she added, grinning when she felt him growl in approval at her confession.

"I can smell my scent covering you," he whispered, running one of his hands along her side. "You need to eat up…. You need your energy," he added, smiling at her when she raised an eyebrow at him. He pressed one kiss to her temple while reaching for the bowl of fruit and the plate of pastries.

Natasha twisted her head, pressing a loving kiss to her Alpha's scent gland, smiling at the smell that greeted her actions. "Mmmm…. How did you know that I like strawberries?" she whispered, accepting said fruit when Clint brought one to her mouth.

"Моя Омега," Clint started, bringing another strawberry to her lips, biting it at the same time she parted her lips, effectively locking their lips in a tender kiss. "You smelt like strawberries and vanilla when I went down on you last night," he informed her as they pulled away from the kiss.

Natasha's whole body shivered at the memory of Clint eating her out night before. She groaned, twisting her body so her face was buried in his shoulder. "Did you have to mention that, Мой Алъфа?" she murmured, her heat beginning to resurface.

Clint chuckled, grabbing one of the croissants off the plate. "Maybe, I wanna make sure you have enough energy for what I have planned for you," he whispered teasingly, smirking when she whimpered but complied with his unspoken request, grabbing herself the second croissant and began to eat it.

The archer smiled as she watched Natasha eat. It was obvious to both of them that she was hungry. And that their activities during her heat wore her out more than usual. He continued to brush his fingers through her long red locks, smiling at her softly as she devoured the foot he had brought her. Every now and again he would press his lips to her left temple, while keeping one hand around her waist.

Natasha finished her food in record time. Moving the tray onto her locker, the red-head twisted in the bed so she was straddling her Alpha. "I need you. Now," she informed him, kissing him deeply as she brought her left hand up to the back of his neck while allowing the bed sheet to trail down her body, leaving her naked to his eyes.

"Mmmm…. You. May. Have. Me. Моя. Омега," he whispered in between kisses, moving them so she was pinned beneath him. "You smell so good," he whispered, breaking their kiss and nuzzling her scent, running his nose along the column of her neck.

The red-head whimpered in submission, offering her throat and body to her mate. Her heat was overtaking her system, her need for Clint to knot inside her overriding any other possible thought in her mind. She arched her body upwards, gasping as Clint began to slide down her body, kissing and biting every inch he could reach, littering her body with his marks.

Clint planted his hands on Natasha's firm ass, pulling her up towards his mouth as he mouthed at her entrance, his nose brushing against her clit. His actions earned a shout of approval from the spy, her hands fisting into the bed sheets. The red-head cried out in pleasure as Clint wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on it and scrapping his teeth along it.

Natasha panted and gasped when Clint suddenly slid two fingers inside her, hooking them upwards as he moved them within her. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Clint. Oh God," she moaned, his actions making the red-head buck her hips upwards into his face as her back arched high like a bow in pleasure.

Clint's smug smirk grew as he slowly added a third finger inside Natasha, feeling the red-head's walls tighten around them while he continued to suck and bite on her clit. The Alpha was planning on making his Omega come many more times during her heat cycle.

Natasha gasped as she felt the familiar feeling of her oncoming orgasm begin to pool in her lower stomach, signalling just how close she was to falling over the edge of ecstasy. When her Alpha suddenly changed the pace of the movement of his fingers within her cunt, the red-head screamed his name so loudly the archer could've sworn the whole city heard her. The nineteen-year-old moved her thighs, tightening them around Clint's head to the point where the only thing he could breathe was her.

Clint grinned as he continued to lap up his rewards, prolonging his mate's orgasm. Slowly, Natasha's orgasm began to subside, the red-head finally able to move her legs from her Alpha's strong neck, giving the twenty-three-year-old room to breathe once more.

The Alpha took his time as he kissed his way back up his Omega's body, grinning when he reached her lips and kissed her softly. She hummed into their kiss, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck and pulled him closer. "You're really good at that," she mumbled against his lips, smiling when he gently ran his hands along her sides.

"Mmmm. For you," he whispered, running his nose along her neck when they broke the kiss, inhaling her scent.

"Need you inside me, Мой Алъфа," she whispered, moaning as her mate brushed his thumbs over her nipple's teasingly.

"Oh… You want my long thick cock inside your cunt? Stretching you up? Filling your tight pussy with my cock? Is that what you want?" Clint whispered teasingly and possessively as he moved so he was kneeling between her legs, grabbing his cock firmly and stroking it slowly as he pressed his red velvet head against her clit, waiting for her to answer him.

Natasha nodded with parted lips of desire, her mind too gone with pleasure leaving her unable to form any proper coherent thought. She whimpered as her mate slowly pushed inside her, filling her up. He hooked both of his arms under a leg each, his hands possessively resting on her hips. She cried out in approval as he bottomed out inside her, the archer resting his forehead against hers as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

Clint kissed her softly as he slowly began to pull out of her before sliding back inside her, setting a restrained pace. Teasing her. "Clint," she whimpered, biting her bottom lip in pleasure and closing her eyes. She wanted him to knot inside her. Not tease her.

"Tell me what you want, Моя Омега," he ordered, ducking his head so his mouth was against the shell of her ear. "Want to hear you tell me what you want me to do."

"Stop teasing me… Want you to fuck me. To knot inside me," she gasped, whimpering when he continued to slowly tease her. "Want you to make love to me, Мой Алъфа," she murmured, opening her eyes and locking them with the blown-out-with-desire pupils of her Alpha. "Want you to claim me again, Clint."

"Gladly," he whispered, immediately picking up his pace and driving both of them towards their respective orgasms. "Tell me who you belong to, Natasha," he whispered, nipping on her bottom lip every-so-often, wanting to hear the words tumble from her lips.

"Yours. Fuck. I'm yours, Clint," Natasha moaned sinfully. She was rewarded by her mate biting down on her scent gland possessively while his left hand gripped her hip hard enough to leave her with a red hand print – which he had learned she liked - while his right massaged her tits firmly, switching between them to give them the same amount of attention.

"That's right," Clint whispered huskily into her ear with a breathless chuckle. "My Tasha... My dirty little Tasha... You love it when I fuck you like this, Baby, don't you?" he whispered as he all the right spots inside her repeatedly, each thrust met with a mewl and scratch of approval.

"Yes. Мой Алъфа. Yes. Please," she cried, running her nails along the length of her mate's back in order to grip his ass, wanting to get his cock as deep inside of her as was physically possible. She moved her left leg from where he had his elbow hooked underneath it, bringing it up onto his right shoulder, making the archer groan in pleasure.

"That's a good girl. Show me how you want me," he praised, wanting to know the best way on how to please his Omega. This position allowed him to slide deeper inside her while still able to look in her eyes as he claimed her slowly. "Tell me how you want me."

"Want to feel you knot inside me," she whimpered as she brought her lips to nibble and suck on the sensitive scent gland just as Clint caught her wrists and pinned them down onto the pillows beneath her head, interlacing their fingers lovingly, his teasing pace never faulting once.

"Gotta make you come all over my cock first," he informed her, his hips pounding into hers, their bodies meeting in a dance they had since perfected. "Wanna make your pussy milk me dry."

Natasha tossed her head back and screamed his name. His words had been the final push she needed to fall over the edge. The archer soon followed after her, bellowing her name as he knotted and spilled his seed inside her before he collapsed on top of her, the two gasping for air as they slowly came down from their highs together.

Suddenly, Clint chuckled as he ran his hand through the rat's nest his Omega's hair had tangled into during their session. Natasha let out a soft, amused snort when she realised what had entertained him. "You're hilarious, Мой Алъфа," she murmured in amusement, snuggling into his chest as he trailed his hands over her body.

"And you, my perfect little Omega," he started, pressing soft kisses along her face, "Have un-manned me." Natasha's eyebrows shot up, afraid that she had done something wrong but was quickly reassured when her Alpha pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "You are all I could have ever wished for, Моя Омега. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" she whispered, confused at his gratefulness.

"For letting _me_ be your Alpha. And trusting me," he explained as if it was obvious. "You willingly welcomed me into your arms. I didn't have to fight you or force you to accept me. I don't need to fight to be able to keep you safe – I know that you can protect yourself and have done so for so long. But I like having the opportunity to be there for you."

Natasha nodded in sudden understanding. "Thank you for making a different call," she murmured, pressing a soft, loving kiss to the left corner of his mouth. "Thank you for your patience." This time, she kissed the right corner. "Thank you for your love, Мой Алъфа," she added before kissing him full on the lips.

"Anything for you, Моя Омега," he whispered into her mouth before showing her that she could request anything she wanted from him….

* * *

><p>The red-head whimpered softly in protest as her Alpha slowly removed himself from her. He moved so he was on his back, pulling her into his embrace so she was half-lying on top of his chest. Her face was buried half on the pillow, half in his shoulder while her hands rested in between their chests.<p>

"Your bond mark is brighter than usual," he whispered as they both recovered from their latest sexcapade. He was trailing his fingertips along her spine, tracing every vertebra lovingly, committing each dimple to memory.

"Mmmm…. Is it?" she whispered, turning her body towards him better, allowing him to trail his hand over her bond mark. "Mmmm… That's nice," she purred, arching into his touch.

Clint smirked at her, his eyes running appreciatively over her body. "Put your hand on my bond mark," he ordered softly, the archer watching her raise an eyebrow at him but doing as she was told. She gasped at the sudden rush of harmony that coursed through her body. She raised her eyes to meet his, watching the same feeling in his own eyes. "I'm yours, Моя Омега," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"And I'm yours, Мой Алъфа," she whispered into his mouth, enjoying the comforting warmth of his embrace as he cupped her check with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

All of a sudden, Clint's phone beeped at the same time as Natasha's forcing the two to break their kiss. "We have the week off," he groaned, reaching for their phones, handing his mate's hers. Checking the message, he sighed in slight relief to know that it was a message from Coulson, informing them that they had a mission debrief Monday morning – almost a week from now.

"First mission debrief as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha murmured, throwing her phone back on the locker. "Mmmm. Don't want to get out of bed," she murmured, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Then we won't," Clint replied, setting his phone down and pulling her closer. "But I need you to keep your energy up so we have to. Later. That a fair deal?"

Natasha nodded, her body slowly beginning to let sleep take over. She closed her eyes, inhaling Clint's scent as outdoors and bow oil. She relaxed in his arms, listening as the twenty-three-year-old began to sing softly, a song she recognised but couldn't put a name to. And she was unable to ask him about it as she soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>When she woke up later on, she was alone in the bed. She sighed and relaxed her body until her nostrils were filled with the smell of food. Which also told her where her mate was. She slowly climbed out of the bed, groaning as she stretched, her body aching – in a good way – as she moved. She grabbed one of Clint's shirts before making her way out to the kitchen, finding her Alpha singing the same song from last night.<p>

She was glad to see that he wasn't wearing a top, leaving his well-built upper body bare for her to approve. She could see where exactly his back was littered with scars – the one from his childhood most obvious – and the marks from where her nails bit in as they fucked last night. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, his boxers barely visible over the waistband. Her inner Omega growled in approval at the sight as he continued to cook the food, her eyes on him with every move he made. Then she listened to the words of the song he was singing in a low, husky voice.

"I think I want you more than want  
>And no I need you more than need<br>I want to hold you more than hold  
>When you stood in front of me<br>I think you know me more than know  
>And you see me more than see<br>I could die now more than die  
>Every time you look at me<p>

Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
>And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom<br>I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white  
>But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight<br>No, I've never seen anything quite like you

When it's right it's more than right  
>Those you feel it more than feel<br>I could take this moment now  
>Ride into the great with me<p>

I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
>And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom<br>I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white  
>But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight<br>No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
>No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight<p>

And your eyes are in your eyes  
>And my heart's in our hearts<br>Sometimes words just ain't enough  
>For this love that's more than love<p>

Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on  
>And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom<br>I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white  
>But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight<br>No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight  
>No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight…"<p>

As he finished, Clint turned around to find her standing in the doorway. He smiled at her softly, lifting a hand to beckon her into the kitchen. She smiled back at him, moving so he could embrace her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, sighing on content at the feeling of his arms.

'This is what home is supposed to feel like,' she thought to herself, her body moulded perfectly to Clint's hard one, her smaller body encased by his. She smiled against his bare chest, enjoying his warmth…

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "Never Seen Anything 'Quite Like You'" by The Script. It's currently my favourite song right now :)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your brilliant support and patience. Hope you liked this new chapter :)**

**To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

**wwerko: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :) And I should be updating next Saturday :)**

**NatalieAva: Thank you :) Was this just as good? :)**

**Marvelsquint: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**PLL and Victorious RULE: Hope this was worth the wait :)**


	8. Ch 7: Scars

**Chapter Seven: Scars**

Natasha watched her mate finish setting up the surveillance equipment. The Alpha had already removed his shirt in the dingy, humid apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had set them up with for the mission. Her eyes trailed over his bare back, lingering over the large jagged scar from his childhood.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Tasha," he called out, turning to look at her with a smug smirk.

"Your scars look bigger than normal," she blurted out before she could register what she was saying: another thing she only did around Clint.

The archer frowned at that, turning back to the technology at the window. He made sure that it was working properly. Then he made his way over to where Natasha was sitting on their bed. "What do you want to know?" he asked, climbing into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around his Omega, pulling her into a loving embrace.

Natasha went willingly into his arms. She rested her forehead against his, sighing in relief when she felt her mate pull her closer. "Have I upset you?" she whispered, hoping she hadn't.

"No. It's just... I don't like talking about my past," he replied, using one hand to gently caress her face. "My father used to be abusive. He used to beat the crap out of me and my older brother, Barney. The largest scar you see on my back. It. That was a result of one of my father's drunken episodes. I was in a coma for three months."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her mate, surprised. She bit her bottom lip in thought before moving her left hand around to his back. She trailed her fingers over his aforementioned scar. "You didn't have to tell me about it," she started, frowning as she thought about what she was trying to say.

"You deserve to know," he replied, leaning forward and resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. "I know more things about you because of the file S.H.I.E.L.D. had on you."

Natasha turned her head, pressing her lips to his forehead. She didn't have the words to comfort him. She simply held him, offering her body's warmth as the comfort she knew of.

Slowly, Clint moved so that they were lying on the bed. Natasha easily curled herself up against him, sighing in content as he stroked the small of her back lovingly. "How can I help?" she whispered against the bare skin of his chest.

The Alpha pressed his lips to the side of her head. "Don't leave me. Ever," he replied, showing a rare sign of vulnerability. "I just need you to stay with me."

Natasha nodded, pressing her lips to a scar over his heart. "I'll never leave you," she whispered. She closed her eyes and let her mate's humming soothe her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Natasha woke up to an empty bed. She had gotten used to it though. She slept little herself but Clint's sleep patterns were ten times worse. She wasn't even sure that he slept more than an hour a night. Taking a breath, she focused her Omega senses, searching for her Alpha.<p>

She got out of the bed and walked out to the kitchenette. She found her Alpha cooking - as per usual - their breakfast. He turned and smiled at her softly.

Natasha returned his smile as she walked over to him. She groaned in approval when she sniffed the smell of their food. "God, you are the best," she told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek lovingly.

"So are you," he replied, pressing his lips to her temple as she stole one of the pancakes. "Nothing new on the monitors either," he added, pouring more of the mixture into the pan. "And I made you your tea too."

"Mmmm. You, Agent Barton, want to get laid," she teased, walking over to the pot to get her tea.

Clint smirked in reply. "Well, Agent Romanoff, maybe I do. Will you be willing to help me?" he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Natasha replied by wrapping her arms around her Alpha's neck. "Always, Мой Алъфа," she whispered before he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Natasha was just getting into the kiss when Clint's phone went off. The two growled their frustration as they pulled away. "I'm going to kill whoever the fuck this is," the archer mumbled, picking up the phone without looking at who the caller was. "What?" he growled into the receiver.

_**"Well, hello to you too, Agent Barton," **_Coulson greeted, surprised at the annoyed tone of his agent. _**"I need an update on your mission."**_

Clint sighed as Natasha ran her hand along his jaw soothingly, causing the Alpha to relax immediately at her touch. "No change. Agent Romanoff and I have monitors set up to watch the mark."

"_**Okay. I'm going to guess and say that I interrupted something. Didn't I?" **_

Clint smirked. "Yeah. You did. Now if you have nothing else to say, my Omega and I are going to pass time other than waste it, waiting for the mark to make a move." The archer didn't wait for a response from his handler. He hung up quickly and turned off his phone, hoisting Natasha up in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He claimed her lips hungrily, much to her surprise. She gasped as he pushed her against the wall, turning the pan off on his way. "Clint," she gasped, into his mouth, moaning as he began to tear her clothes off of her body.

Clint growled hungrily into Natasha's mouth. He needed to claim her. Right. Now. Once her clothes were off of her, he ripped his own off. He used his right hand to cup her cheek, his lips never leaving hers as he brought his left hand down to test just how wet she was for him. He groaned appreciatively into her mouth as his fingers slid right in, meeting no resistance from his mate.

Natasha whimpered as Clint removed his fingers from her. She wanted to reach for him but the scent that was coming off of him, made her hesitate. His whole body was giving off a completely dominant vibe and she wanted him to take what he owned.

Clint moved them to the counter, bending Natasha over it as he bit down on her scent gland. She whimpered, arching her back for him as he pressed against her. One hand rested on the counter between her tits, the other gripping her hip possessively.

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Clint leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I wanna hear you beg for me, Natasha. Wanna hear you beg for me to knot inside you and fill you up." He sucked on her earlobe teasingly, grinning when she gasped in reply.

"I want you. I want to make love with you. I want you to fuck me. To claim me over and over," she begged, her mouth falling opened as he pressed against her entrance.

"You're my Bitch, Tasha. My Mate. My Omega. And I love you," he whispered before slowly sliding inside her, not giving her time to reply. Yet.

Natasha almost froze at Clint's words. She hadn't been expecting that from him. At least not yet. But she was soon distracted by her mate as he slid inside her. "Oh fuck. Clint!"

"Tell me what you want, Tasha," he ordered her, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside her. "Wanna hear you tell me what you want," he added as he slid back inside her.

"Call me names," she moaned, feeling particularly naughty at that moment. "I love it when you call me your whore. Your slut. Your Bitch."

"You're my little slut, Tasha," he growled into her ear, using his hand on the counter to fondle with her nipples. "I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Oh fuck. Clint. Yes. Yes." She was trying her best to hang on but the way her mate was pounding into her, hitting her G-spot every single time. And Clint knew she was close.

"Don't you dare come until I say you can, Natasha!" he ordered her, smirking smugly when she whimpered in lustful protest. "You're not allowed come until I tell you."

"Clint. Please," she begged, tossing her head back as he trailed his tongue along her scent gland teasingly. "Мой Алъфа, please."

"I bet you'd love to do this in public, Natasha. Admit it, you want people to see that you belong to _me_," he growled, nuzzling her jaw with his stubbled jaw. "But I won't let them. I won't let anyone. Your body is _mine_. It belongs to _me_ and _me alone_. Is that clear, Моя Omega?"

"Yes. I'm yours. Please. Clint. Мой Алъфа, I need to come for you." She was getting desperate now. No matter how many times he had already knotted inside her, she still craved the feeling of him swelling inside her and filling her with his seed.

"Mmmm. You like being fucked hard, Моя Omega? I'm going to fuck you hard…Maybe, I'll take you and fuck you real hard against the wall later on," he whispered in her ear. He brought one hand down between her legs and flicking her clit, grinning when she panted with desire for him.

The red-head gasped, her body shaking as she held back, wanting – _needing _– his permission before she allowed herself to come. And Clint noticed. "Come for me, Natasha," he whispered in her ear. "Come for me, Моя Omega."

Natasha let out a scream as she came hard around her Alpha's cock. Her knuckles turned white against the black countertop. Her back arched like a bow as her whole body shook with ecstasy.

Clint bit down on her scent gland as thrust harder inside her until he knotted inside her. The he was coming too, forcing himself deeper inside her as he filled her up.

Suddenly, as if a trance had come over him, the Alpha realised what they had just done. "Shit, Tasha. I…" Clint started, beginning to pull out of his mate as his knot and cock soften. But Natasha stopped him, bringing one hand up to his neck and pulling him down for a dirty kiss.

"I enjoyed that," she admitted, smiling against his lips before pulling away. She pulled his arms around her waist, keeping him close to her. "Thank you, Мой Алъфа."

"But. I. I went too hard on you," he whispered, frowning in concern. "I don't. I-… I never want to hurt you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You didn't hurt me," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his scent gland. "I like it when you get possessive like that. Just think of it like when I was in heat. You couldn't control yourself at times. And I still enjoyed it," she added, pressing a kiss to his rapid pulse point.

Clint's frown stayed though. He interlaced his fingers with hers, burying his face in her neck. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes and blocking out the memories of his childhood. He wasn't his father. He would never do what his father had done to Clint's mother.

"I love you too, Мой Алъфа," Natasha whispered, stroking the back of his head with her free hand. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Later on, Natasha and Clint were informed that their target was no longer a threat. Or rather, he was never a threat in the first place. The recon team had been duped. Their real mark was underground after realising that S.H.I.E.L.D. were after him.<p>

"Coulson, anymore, we're doing our own recon. You know that I hate it when my time is waste," Clint spoke into the receiver as Natasha packed up their bags. They'd already finished packing up the surveillance equipment.

"_**I'm sure Natasha made sure you weren't that bored,"**_ Phil replied knowingly, making Clint glare even though the archer knew his handler couldn't see him.

"Don't make me kill you, Phillip," Clint growled, making Natasha look up from the bags with raised eyebrows. "You know what, fuck you, Coulson. We'll see you at debrief." The archer hung up before he could listen to the Beta's reply. He stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and made his way over to his Omega. "I really need to buy more shirts if you keep stealing them," he teased, smirking when his Omega blushed in response.

"Sorry," she whispered, ducking her head as she returned to packing the bags.

"Don't be," Clint replied, gently lifting her head by her chin. "You look better in my clothes then I do," he added, pecking her lips lovingly.

Natasha couldn't help the genuine smile that broke across her face at Clint's words. And then she remembered the song he had been humming the previous night. "Clint… What was the song you were humming last night?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Oh. Ah. Some song by an Irish band, I think. It's a few years old. Why?"

"I like it when you sing."

"Oh… Really?" he whispered, a smile forming on his face. "So you want to hear me sing?"

Natasha nodded, crawling into Clint's arms as he tried to find the right key. And when he did, it was magic.

_"In your eyes, I found the greatest prize  
>You and I could not be closer<br>And in your arms, is everything I want  
>Now I know my search is over<em>

_And I don't know where you take me  
>But it's exactly where I wanna be<em>

_It's where the stars line up  
>It's where the ocean's touch<br>It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
>It's in the air right now<br>It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
>I've never been so sure, that's where you find love<em>

_People pass, and listen to us laugh  
>Wishing that they had the same thing<br>And our friends they ask, how we made it last  
>I just smile and say the same thing<em>

_I'm not sure how we got here  
>Baby I'm just glad that we got here<em>

_It's where the stars line up  
>It's where the ocean's touch<br>It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
>It's in the air right now<br>It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
>I've never been so sure, that's where you find love<br>That's where you find love_

_It's where the stars line up  
>It's where the ocean's touch<br>It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
>It's in the air right now<br>It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
>I've never been this sure, that's where you find love<br>Find love_

_That's where you find love."_

Clint pressed a loving kiss to Natasha's lips when he finished the song, smiling against her lips…

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "That's Where You Find Love" by Irish band, Westlife. I know it's corny but <strong>_**it is**_** Christmas and I'm just in one of those moods :) Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Thank you everyone for your support – and patience.**

**To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

**freeasabird13: Thank you so much for your compliments :) I hope this was worth the wait :)**

**wwerko: Thank you :) Hope this had the same effect :)**

**KucySeddieAuslly14: Thank you :) Sorry for the delay though :)**

**M.G Fisher: Thanks M :) Hope this was worth the wait :) As for Clint being in "out-of-control" well, what can I really say about that? ;)**

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: cheeky :P**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone. Hope this was a worthy Christmas present :)**


	9. Ch 8: Memories

**WARNING: THERE IS A MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE AND RAPE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. YOU CAN SKIP IT.**

**Chapter Eight: Memories**

It had been three months since Natasha and Clint's first mission. Three months of missions, three months of being mates, three months of Natasha getting used to being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. And yet here she was, dealing with more idiot Alphas that felt like they were the best.

"Come on, Romanoff. We're ten times better than Barton. Why don't you think about it?" one of them asked, trying to get closer to her.

"I don't need to. Now why don't you three idiots fuck off?" she growled, unknowingly to the three Alphas, pressing down on her bond mark, alerting her mate.

"Shut up, Omega. We're Alphas. Not idiots," the taller one growled, stepping closer.

"And if any of you step any closer to my mate, I will kill you," a deep Alpha voice growled from behind them, making the three Alphas turn to face a very pissed off Clint Barton. "Now scatter."

And they didn't argue.

"You remember that I still not allowed make a scene until the council clears me, right?" she asked as a way of greeting, knowing she had to get him to relax as soon as possible.

Clint didn't reply, making his way over to his Omega. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and nuzzling her scent gland. Natasha responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"I could've killed them. Anymore you are allowed make a scene if you need to. My orders overrule the council's on matters like this," he whispered when he eventually gained control of his anger.

Natasha nodded, sniffing at his scent gland to see just how angry he was at the other idiots. She knew his anger was directed at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll only go training when you're with me. At least, until the other Alphas and Betas learn that I'm not available," she offered, watching Clint carefully as he thought over it.

"That isn't fair to you," he protested, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye. "I can't order you to do that," he whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"You're not," she replied, stroking his face lovingly. "Just until we know what Fury thinks too," she explained, pecking his lips lovingly.

Clint closed his eyes, pulling his mate closer to him. "Mine," he whispered against her cheek. Pressing another kiss to her cheek, he eventually let go of her. For now. "Wanna head up to the canteen. We can grab something before we head to the shooting range."

"Train first. Those idiots interrupted my round with the punching bag," she replied, smirking when he raised an eyebrow at her. She walked backwards until she was standing on the far side of the training mats, smirking at her mate as he made his way onto them as well. "Just because your my Alpha doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Clint," she teased.

"We'll see about that, Nat," Clint replied, taking a loose stance and smirking as Natasha began to jump lightly on the balls of her feet. Like a ballerina. He decided to strike first, throwing a left-handed punch at the red-head. She easily dodged it, throwing her own back in reply. This pattern continued for a while; weak attempted hits, teasing each other.

Clint decided to make a game out of their fight. "You know, I think we should play a game, Моя Омега," he stated, smirking when she paused and raised an eyebrow at him. She watched him carefully before nodding, accepting the idea of a game.

"How?" she asked in Russian, smirking as she watched his eyes dilate. She knew he loved it when she spoke Russian in her native dialect.

"The most pins means winner doesn't cook tonight," he replied in the same tongue, smiling when her eyes lit up. She liked his cooking but he preferred hers. "Fair enough?"

"Yes, sir," she replied before suddenly running forward, and jumping. She twisted her thighs around his neck, loose enough for him to continue breathing, and using her momentum to force him to roll forward. But what she wasn't planning on her Alpha using the momentum to pin her beneath him.

Clint used his knees to plant his body weight over Natasha, forcing her to pull him down on her. "Pinned ya'," he teased, grinning as she looked up at him, panting at their close proximity. "Best of three wins," he informed her.

"Agreed," she whispered, flipping them so she was on top. "Seems I have you now, Мой Алъфа," she whispered, smirking at him when he raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" he replied smugly, suddenly standing up with her in his arms and trapping her against the wall. "Because I'll always have you," he whispered teasingly in her ear. She attempted to push him off of her, but his body mass was stronger than hers.

"Looking for something, Agent Barton?" she purred, smirking when he growled in response. She was tempting him, teasing him until he was fighting his instincts.

Instead, Clint just pecked her lips lovingly. "We're going to the range," he whispered as he pulled away, smiling as he watched her eyes dilate.

Natasha didn't get a chance to answer as their handler decided to show up. "You two, Director's office. Pronto." He left before he could be asked a million and one questions.

The Omega turned to her Alpha, raising an eyebrow at him. He returned the same look, surprised at their handler's sudden appearance. He gently let her down from his grasp, letting her get her bearings before they both headed towards the Director's office, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

><p>"Barton, I know that as a fellow Alpha, you protect your own. But five Alphas and three Betas hospitalised in the past week. Are you fucking kidding me?" Fury greeted, making Natasha bite back her reaction to defend her Alpha. She had come to learn that their Director didn't show any feelings or care towards anyone. Except he and Agent Hill seemed pretty close.<p>

"In all due respect, Sir, I did warn them to stop and they didn't," Clint replied easily, shutting the door behind them. "And as you said, Alpha's instinct is to protect their mate."

"So you put several of our best agents in hospital because they can't control their dicks. The Council will love that explanation."

"I appreciate the sarcasm, Director, but is there any other reason you called us here? As in the both of us?"

"Yes. Every unbound Alpha and Beta has been warned that if they approach any Omega, bounded or otherwise, they shall lose something precise to their physical skill sets," Fury stated, earning raised eyebrows from the pair in front of him. "Agent Romanoff isn't the only one they've been… pursuing," he explained.

"So if I kill anyone, I can say that they didn't follow orders?" Clint asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an over-enthusiastic puppy. When the Director slowly nodded, the archer grinned at Natasha. "Can we go now, Sir? I want to teach Romanoff how bows are better than guns."

"Get out before _I _shoot you, Barton," Fury replied, half-glaring at the archer although sending a smirk towards Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, stay one moment. I'd like to discuss the Council's decision to clear you as a fully-fledged agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. If you want Agent Barton, as your Alpha, to stay, he may. We also managed to find your Red Room file."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, twisting her head to look at her Alpha. She didn't want to offend the Director but she preferred it when her Alpha was in the same room as her where other Alphas or Betas were present. "I want him to stay," she replied, turning to face the super-spy. He nodded and motioned her to sit down. This was going to take a while….

* * *

><p>Natasha watched as Clint shot arrow after arrow. He was angry. But not at her. Slowly, she made her way closer to him, waiting until he had used every arrow before wrapping her arms around his body, leaning her head against his shoulder.<p>

Clint sighed and leaned back into Natasha's touch. He was pissed. Those bastards thought they could hurt _his _Omega. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He buried his nose in her scent gland, sensing how much she was afraid. Afraid of what her dreams would bring that night. "Wanna learn how to use my bow?" he whispered, knowing that his anger was no use if she was thinking about the resurrected memories her file brought up.

Natasha nodded, wanting to forget about her past. She was Natalia Alianova Romanova no longer.

Clint guided her to stand in front of him, handing her his bow and grabbing a second full quiver. He instructed her to take a stance, helping her into position. "Relax your body," he ordered, using one hand to wrap around Natasha's body and helping her notch the arrow. His other hand covered hers on the bow, much larger than her petite pale hand. "Let the bow become part of you. Breathe in. Out. Slowly. Count in between each breath," he whispered softly in her ear.

Natasha relaxed her body as Clint instructed, letting her Alpha mould his body around hers protectively. She followed every instruction the archer gave, listening carefully to him. She watched her mate bring their hands back on the string, each movement in time with their breathing. Once her elbow was at the best suited angle, Clint whispered in her ear, "You're going to take a deep breath. And when you breathe out, you'll release the arrow." He removed his hands from hers, wrapping them around her waist instead.

On her exhale, Natasha released the string, knowing that her cat-suit and built in guards for the inside if her wrists, allowing her to escape the sharp _thwack_ of the bowstring. The arrow landed dead centre with a loud, dull _thud_. She grinned, knowing that her Alpha was always appreciating every success she made.

"Excellent, Моя Омега," he whispered, pressing a loving kiss to her scent gland. "You want to go home?" he whispered, pressing more kisses along her neck, soothing all her conflicted emotions.

"Yes," she whispered, sighing softly as she twisting in his arms and curling into her Alpha's body. "Can we please go home. I feel like the, unsavoury, other Alphas are watching me."

Clint brought one hand up to cup Natasha's cheek, guiding her face up so he could look her in the eye. "Then we're going home," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly.

* * *

><p>Clint stepped into the bathroom, watching his mate in the shower. She knew the minute he stepped into the room but was so at ease with his presence that she continued to wash as if he wasn't even there. The Alpha's eyes trailed over his Omega's body, taking in every curve, every tiny scar, every dimple. He had learned all of them like the back of his hand.<p>

Natasha suddenly turned around to look at him, smiling at him softly. "You do know there's room for both of us, мой подруга," she told him, her smile growing as he raised an eyebrow in reply.

"I'm very aware, Моя Омега," he replied, pushing his boxers off and steeping into the shower with his mate. "But, I'm a Hawk. My job is to watch," he whispered as he placed his hands on the wall, smiling when Natasha's eyes lit up at the offer he was giving her; he was letting her wash him instead of what they usually did, him washing her. It was rare for any Alpha to allow their Omega to wash them. To be so vulnerable in front of their Omega. But when they did, it was the biggest honour for any Omega.

Natasha grabbed the bottle of shower gel, pouring a good lump of it in her hand before soaping them up. Then she began to wash her Alpha's body, her green eyes never leaving his grey blue ones. Clint kept his body still for her, letting her do what she wished to him. His watchful eyes took in everything. The way Natasha's muscles moved under her skin, the way the water matted her red hair to her head and neck. She was beautiful.

When she was satisfied that he was clean, she directed him under the spray, washing the suds from his body. He bent his head and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She brought her hands up to his hair, her fingers curling through the water matted spikes, her lips wet and pliant under his. He brought his own arms around her waist protectively, pulling her closer to him.

Natasha let Clint guide her back so she was in between his body and the cool wall of the shower. She opened her mouth willingly, inviting his tongue into her mouth. Her body welcomed his touch, and her mind was in one hundred percent agreement. He was pressed against her in the most delightful of ways, leaving her moaning and begging for him.

Clint lifted Natasha up so their position was easier for both of their necks. He placed his hands on her ass, guiding her legs around his waist. "Want you, Clint," she whispered, seeking his loving affection to soothe her body's need for her Alpha.

"You have me," he whispered as he slid inside her, making them both moan as his length filled her up. "Mine," he whispered into her mouth, slowly pulling out of her before thrusting back inside her. He slowly built up their pace, their hips meeting in a slow sensual battle.

"Yours," Natasha agreed, smiling as he claimed her lips lovingly. "Mmmm. Fuck. Clint," she moaned, leaning her head back and offering her throat in submission to her Alpha.

Clint took her offering, biting down on her scent gland and giving her yet another mark to state his claim on her. Not that she minded. "Love you, Tasha," he whispered against her skin when he felt the tell-tale sign of her oncoming orgasm. Her thighs quivered against his hips while his cock was clenched hard by her internal walls.

"Love you too, Clinton," she whimpered before he caught her lips in a hungry kiss, swallowing her scream of ecstasy as she came hard around him. Her nails dug into his back, her legs tightening around his waist, pulling him deeper – if that was possible – inside her body.

Clint broke the kiss as he felt his own orgasm hit its peak. He buried his face in her neck, biting down on scent gland as he knotted inside her. He pushed as far as he could inside her, and filled her up, making them both gasp at the feeling.

The Alpha leaned against his Omega, holding her close as they both rode out their orgasms. He continued to press kisses to her neck, not once letting his Omega feel anything but his love and desire for her. As she would always do in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Natalia whimpered as Shostakov roughly tied her up while Dragomirov blindfolded her. "Shut up, Bitch," Dragomirov growled at her. The twelve-year-old Omega bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out as the younger of the two Alphas roughly tied her legs to the bottom of the bed.<em>

_"Do you think Commissar Petrovitch will approve of this?" Shostakov asked sarcastically, smirking as he finished tying the Omega to the bed. "This bitch didn't complete the job by the way we ordered her to. I, personally, think this is appropriate punishment."_

_"He did tell us to punish the girls in whatever way we thought necessary. And to make sure he was present for each punishment."_

_"Do you want to go get him while I prep this bitch?"_

_"No problem. Just make sure she'll be opened up properly, Alexei."_

_"When have I ever not got her prepared enough, Sergei?"_

_"Fair point. I'll go summon Commissar Petrovitch."_

_As Dragomirov left, Shostakov turned to Natalia. "Now, now, you little bitch. You're gonna do exactly what I tell you. And if you scream," he started, trailing his fingers over her small and still-developing Omega body, "I'll make you wish you were never born."_

_Natalia couldn't stop herself from crying out in pain as the Alpha violated her young body once more but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. She focused her mind on the thoughts of her own Alpha. And what he would do if he was here. And for some reason she knew he wasn't like the Alphas of the Red Room._

* * *

><p>Natasha woke up screaming. Her whole body shook as she bit back sobs, curling in on herself. She was so caught up on the nightmare, she barely registered her Alpha rushing into their bedroom, finding her crying in their bed. He quickly made his way over to her, using his Alpha scent to calm his Omega slightly so he could climb into the bed beside her and pull her into his comforting arms.<p>

"I'm here, Моя Омега," he whispered soothingly, keeping her close to his body as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm here. I've got you. I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Моя Омега. Моя подруга. I'm here for you, Baby. Not gonna let anyone hurt you, Моя паук. Not gonna let anyone near you again, моя любвъ."

Natasha nodded despite her tears. Her body shook but it slowly began to calm in her Alpha's comforting touch. She buried her face in his scarred chest, breathing in his scent to calm herself. His large, muscular arms were wrapped protectively and lovingly around her petite body. She knew he'd always be there for her, even if she didn't know she needed him to be there.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night until she slowly fell back asleep in the safety of her Alpha's arms. But the archer didn't, instead keeping a watchful vigil of his beloved Omega…

* * *

><p>"I want us to be officially recognised, Tasha," Clint told her the next day, surprising the red-head as she looked up from where she was tracing the scars on his chest and abs.<p>

"Okay. What's brought this on?" she asked carefully, not knowing what other way to respond to her Alpha's desire.

"I want it to be known that if anyone even thinks that they can hurt _my_ Omega, they've another thing coming," he replied, her reaction to the nightmare from the previous night cementing his decision.

Natasha nodded in understanding, continuing to trace his scars. "When do you…?" she started, swallowing audibly.

Clint caught her chin and pulled her face up so they were looking each other eye to eye. "Only when you're ready," he whispered, kissing her gently. "When you're ready. Моя Омега."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone for the patience and awesome support. Happy New Year and I hope this was worth the wait :)<strong>

**The nightmare is similar to one from Fifty Shades of Barton, but I made a few changes to it… Also, just to clear things up if there's confusion: Rape doesn't affect the bond. It's an act of terror on the rapist's part and fear on the victim's. It's not a conscious choice for the victim. Therefore, it has no effect unlike if a marked Alpha/ Beta/ Omega chose to have a one-night-stand.**

**wwerko: Thank you :) And I agree. Once it's consensual of course :) And I also agree with "**_**THEY ARE THE CUTEST FREAKING PAIRING TO EVER GRACE US WITH THEIR PRESSENCE!**_**" :)**

**EveRN73: And here's the New Year present :)**

**M.G Fisher: Thanks M :) Hope this was worth the wait :) And Barney will be making an appearance soon :)**

**freeasabird13: Thank you :) I blushed when I read your review :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

**Translations:**

**Мой/ Моя подруга – ****my****mate**

**Моя Омега – ****my****omega**

**Мой Алъфа**** – my alpha**

**Моя паук – my spider**

**Моя любвъ - my love**


	10. Ch 9: Up To You

**In light of Jeremy Renner's birthday last week, you get an earlier update for this story :) Well, that and the fact that I'm having writer's block with the next chapter of Mr. &. Mrs. Barton :/ Enjoy :) **

**PS: Very crude language in the middle of this chapter...**

**Chapter Nine: Up To You**

Natasha smirked as she watched Clint and Phil spar. It still amazed the red-head to see the suit out of his suit. It had been a month since Clint had told her that he wanted them to be officially recognised. But he hadn't said anything else, letting her make it the final decision.

Suddenly, a beautiful brunette showed up beside the red-head, surprising the ex-Russian.

"So, I finally get to meet Barton's mate," she greeted with a smile. "I'm Jennifer Kelly. Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Medical. And Phil's mate," she offered, making Natasha grin in realisation.

"So Barton wasn't messing when he said that Phil does have fun outside S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha replied, making the Beta laugh in reply.

"Yeah, he does. Although you and Barton seem to like making him have less time to play," Jennifer responded, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Shit, if we're affecting…" Natasha started but the Beta waved her hand.

"Relax, Romanoff. Phil more than makes up for it," Jennifer stated with a knowing grin, earning a 'Of course he does' from the red-head. "But, I can guess and say Clint does the same after his solo missions."

"You guess right," the red-head responded, glancing at the two men as they continued their match, not paying attention to the chat their respective mates were partaking in. "Now I know why Phil smells the way he does," she added with a cheeky grin. "By the way, you can call me Natasha."

"Thanks Natasha. Because I so need to be teased about my sex life with Phil," Jennifer lied with a grin. "Wow, Clint doesn't hide his marks, does he?" she asked with a surprised tone, nodding towards the bite marks on Natasha's neck.

Natasha raised a hand to her neck, smiling sheepishly at the Beta. "You can say that," she replied with a shrug. "Phil doesn't?"

"Only during heat," Jennifer replied before the two women were interrupted by their mates.

"You two are revealing secrets about us?" Phil asked, leaning towards Jennifer and kissing her softly in greeting. "Morning, Darlin'."

Natasha only shook her head, turning to look at her own mate who was watching her carefully. She smiled at him softly and stood up, walking over to him. The archer immediately wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her towards his body, pressing his lips to hers. "So, revealing secrets, Моя Омега?" he whispered, smiling as he pulled away from her lips.

"Never," she replied before turning in her arms to face the Betas. "Now, Coulson, you have a lot of explaining to do," the red-head informed the suit, smiling when the Beta raised an eyebrow in reply.

"What did I do now?" the older agent asked, looking at his own mate suspiciously. "Did I do something wrong that I don't know I did wrong?"

Jennifer smirked before pecking his lips lovingly. "Nothing too bad. But Natasha has the right to interrogate you now," she informed him.

"Oh," Phil replied, realising exactly what he had done. "In my defence, I actually thought you knew Jenny but obviously not."

Natasha twisted her head to look at Clint, who was smirking knowingly at the two Betas. "Clint, what do you know that the rest of us don't?"

"Actually, those two do. I just figured it out," the archer responded, noticing his handler's hand resting protectively over Jennifer's stomach. Natasha followed her Alpha's gaze before smirking at the couple. Before she could say anything, the archer decided to do what he did best. Teasing the shit out of Coulson. "You know, it took you long enough. Three years together. And only having a cub now. You mate like rabbits."

Jennifer blushed immediately as did Phil, the former burying her face in her mate's chest. "I can't believe he said that," she mumbled into the fabric of his workout shirt.

"You know that Barton will always find a way to try piss me off," Phil replied, holding his mate close and glaring at Clint who had pulled Natasha closer to his body. "Why do you always feel the need to do that, by the way?"

"Because it's fun. Besides, given half the chance you'd do the same to me. So I have every right to say it to you," Clint explained, grinning as he felt his Omega chuckle while their handler glared at him.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten Natasha pregnant," Phil shot back, making Natasha blush as she twisted around in Clint's arm and hiding her face in her Alpha's chest. She had become used to her handler, the Beta having taken on an older brother like role for the red-head.

Clint held Natasha closer to his body. Then he thought of something that might earn him at least a night in the dog house. "When I get Natasha pregnant, the only thing anyone will be able to smell off my Omega is _me,_" he replied, making the two Betas and Natasha immediately look up at him in surprise.

"It's not like we can smell anything on her otherwise," Phil shot at the archer, earning a deadly glare from Natasha.

Suddenly, Natasha pulled away from Clint and stalked out of the gym, clearly pissed off. Clint bit back his immediate guilt at hurting his Omega, not wanting upset Jennifer. Pregnant mates were not ones to show any emotions such guilt around. "I'll see you guys later. I call dibs on Godfather," the Alpha called over his shoulder as he followed his mate out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Clint was greeted with forced silence when he entered his and Natasha's on-base apartment. He watched his Omega sit in their bed, eyes closed and legs crossed Indian style. He quietly removed his sweaty workout shirt and kneeled beside her on the floor, waiting her out.<p>

Natasha eventually opened her eyes after Clint rested his head in her lap. She brought her hands to his hair, trailing her nails through his hair. She was angry at him though. Even as he kissed his way along her thighs and stomach.

The Alpha sensed her anger and caught her chin, pulling her face so they were looking each other eye to eye. "Tell me," he whispered as a soft order.

The Omega took a deep breath. "You want us to be officially recognised. And you did what you did. How many hints do you need to throw at me?" she asked, finding the words flying out before she could stop them. Her eyes widened in surprise at her own actions but remained determined to find out where her Alpha's mind was at.

Clint nodded as if pleased that she wasn't backing down on her part. He slowly leaned up and kissed her cheek softly. "Because I want people to know that I'm yours. And that any attempt made against you will not be tolerated," he explained, placing one hand on her bond mark and the other on her hip. "I'll never let you be on your own again."

Natasha closed her eyes and allowed him to press his lips to her pale skin. "Get a shower before you get into bed," she whispered halfheartedly, making Clint chuckle as he slowly pulled away.

"Okay," he whispered, standing up and pecking her lips lovingly. He moved into the bathroom, leaving the door half-open. An invitation if she wanted to accept.

Instead, she stripped then grabbed her nightdress - one of Clint's shirt - and got ready for bed. She climbed into bed, laying down and closing her eyes as she waited for her Alpha...

* * *

><p>Clint stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled himself try. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom, finding his Omega lying on her side and facing away from him. Sighing softly, he walked over to the bed and climbed in behind Natasha. He slowly wrapped his arms around her body, pressing his lips to the back of her head.<p>

Natasha sighed and placed her hands on top of Clint's, interlacing their fingers. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to break the peaceful silence despite her knowing that her Alpha wanted to make it up to her for the incident in the gym. That he hadn't wanted to upset her like he did. But this was his punishment.

Clint traced his thumbs over her stomach lovingly, closing his eyes and burying his nose in her scent gland. He could honestly admit that he enjoyed the smell of him on her. But he didn't see it the way other Alpha's would. It was a sin that Natasha trusted him. Wanted him as much as he needed her in his life. "Love you, Tasha," he whispered as he felt all the muscles in Natasha's body relax in his arms, signalling that she was about to fall asleep.

"Tоже люблю тебя, Mой Альфа," she mumbled before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"You want us to go on a double date with Phil and Jennifer?" Natasha asked, amusement obvious over her face.<p>

"Yes, I do," Clint replied, bending down and kissing her cheek softly. She had only let him kiss her on the lips once since the 'gym incident.' But he was paitent enough to wait. Even though it was killing him to do so. "Unless you don't want to, " he added, concerned about whether she wanted to or not.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that," she replied, twisting her arm up to cup his cheek, smiling at him reassuringly. "You've just never asked for something like this before."

The archer sighed and nodded: it was mainly because his Alpha side hated it when other Alphas and Betas - even other Omegas - looked at _his_ mate like she was a piece of meat. But it was time for him to swallow that possessiveness and treat his Omega with a proper date (albeit, a double date). "I know. And I'm sorry about that. You deserve as many dates that I can bring you on. I was just too possessive and so angry at other Alphas and Betas looking at you like you're a piece of meat," he confessed, earning a small smile from his mate.

Natasha leaned upwards and - surprisingly - pressed her lips against his. "I'd like to go on that date with you," she murmured against his lips.

Clint grinned happily before pulling Natasha up into his lap, allowing her to straddle his thighs. He kissed her desperately, needing to feel her react to him. To apologise for what had happened in the gym four days ago.

Natasha reacted to Clint's kiss, moaning against her Alpha's lips and bringing her hands up to trail through his spiky hair. He brought his hands to the small of her back, slowly dragging one down to cup the nape of her neck, the other down to cup her ass. She gasped against his lips, willingly leaning into his touch.

They eventually pulled away, panting for air as they recovered their breath. Natasha leaned her forehead against Clint's, her eyes closed as her hands played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

The Alpha pulled his mate as close as he could with their clothes still on. He missed this. He couldn't imagine his life without his Omega now that he finally had her. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked him in the eye. "Hi Beautiful," he murmured with a soft smile.

"Hey," she whispered, stroking the soft spot of skin behind both his ears, smirking when he leaned into her touch like an obedient puppy. But she didn't tell him that. "When are we going out?"

"Tomorrow night. Is that okay?" he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her body.

"Yeah," she whispered softly, moving her head to the crook of his neck, her nose against his scent gland. "My heat's next week," she added, making her Alpha smirk at the information.

"I've an idea then. If you agree. We can go to my off books property. Away from everyone. And then there will be no one to disturb us until we come back after your heat is over," he offered, earning a hum from the red-head.

"I'd like that," she whispered before suddenly pulling back, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But I'd also like it if you took me again tonight, " she confessed, earning a loud possessive growl of approval from her Alpha.

Clint stood up with Natasha wrapped up in his strong arms. He claimed her hips hungripy once more, never breaking their kiss as he walked to their bedroom. He kept up the lip-lock as he lay her down on their bed, too impatient to actually break their kiss. Instead, he chose to tear their clothes from their bodies.

He broke the kiss eventually, pinning Natasha beneath him and resting his face against her scent gland. "Can you be still, Tasha? I wanna make it up to you," he whispered as he nuzzled the underside of her jaw.

"You don't have to make it up to me, Clint," she whispered, cupping his cheek lovingly. "But if it makes you sleep better then I'm all for it."

Clint nodded and slowly kissed his way down her body. "Making love to you always makes me sleep better, Tasha," he murmured against the skin of her chest. He peppered kisses in between the valley of her breasts, smiling when he noticed how turned on she was at the feel of his five o'clock shadow on her tits; her nipples already fully hard, her aroma filling the bedroom. And still had to get to the good bit.

Natasha moaned and arched her back as Clint teased her breasts. She always had sensitive breasts. But when her Alpha played with her breasts, that sensitivity was multiplied by a tenfold. She clenched the sheets of the bed, panting heavily as she forced her body to be still.

She almost jumped off the bed when Clint suddenly slipped two fingers inside her, scisssoring them and curling them upwards. She both loved it and hated it; it aleays felt good but damnit, she didn't like surprises. No matter how good they were. Or that they were from her mate.

Clint chuckled at the obviouse surprise written across his Omega's face. He added a third finger inside her while sucking hard on her scent gland.

Natasha's walls quivered around Clint's fingers. She was on the edge of coming. So close that her body shook in pleasure as her mate continued to push her towards the edge.

"Come for me, Tasha," he whispered in her ear before curling his fingers against her G-spot.

Natasha screamed his name loud as she came hard around his fingers, arching her body and offering her throat in submission. He continued to move his fingers inside her, prolonging her orgasm as he marked her scent gland. Her body shook and eventually the sensations were too much for her. "Stop," she whimpered, grabbing his forearm and stilling his movements. The Alpha looked at her in concern, afraid that he had hurt her. "Too much," she explained, gasping as he slid his fingers from her body.

Clint grinned at her knowingly, moving so he was straddling her body. "Sorry," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her softly. He slowly pulled back, moving her legs so they rested on either side of his hips. "Any request, моя любовь?" he whispered, his eyes kept on hers as she brought her hands to the headboard. The act had his Alpha side roaring in approval at her submissive behaviour.

"Claim me, моя любимая," she replied, smiling at him lovingly as he watched her carefully, making sure she wanted him. Never doing anything without making sure she wanted it. "Want you to drive me into the mattress and show me who owns me," she added, making him growl in Alpha approval.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Natasha... I'm gonna drive you into the mattress, Baby," he whispered teasingly, grinning smugly as his Omega moaned sinfully, trying her best to stop herself from bucking her hips towards him. The archer teased the head of his cock against her entrance before sliding it up to her clit and back down to her entrance tauntingly, causing Natasha to whimper in desperate disapproval.

The Alpha smirked as he slowly slid inside her, watching his mate carefully as the red-head gasped as he filled her to the hilt. "Fuck Tasha... You're so fucking wet and tight for me," the archer groaned as he paused inside her, waiting for his Omega to become accustomed to his length once more. Slowly, he began to thrust inside her, both of them groaning in pleasure as he moved inside her cunt.

"Clint," Natasha gasped as she tossed her head back, arching her body towards her Alpha. She almost sobbed in ecstasy as he began to slowly increase his pace inside her.

"Yeah Nat? Do you like me taking you like this?" Clint whispered teasingly as he thrust hard inside her, his Omega bringing her hands to his hair and pulling him closer to her. "You love the thought of being filled with my seed don't you Natasha? You want me to fill your tight wet cunt? Yeah, Моя сука, you love the thought of that, don't you? The thought of my come deep inside you?" he teased as he pumped his cock in her pussy, claiming the red-head the way he knew she loved.

Natasha could only moan and nod, her hips bucking against his in completely mindless wanton. The red-head kept her eyes on her Alpha's as he pounded cunt just she liked it. The way she loved how he claimed her.

Clint thrust harder inside her, hitting her G-spot with each and every one of his thrusts. His smug smirk grew as Natasha panted and begged him to take her harder. Begged for him to knot inside her and fill her up with his seed. "You're so tight for me, Tasha. Are you gonna come for me? I love watching you come for me," the Alpha whispered teasingly as he watched his mate shake with pleasure. He continued to drive her into the mattress of her bed, hitting all the right spots inside her.

Natasha came hard around Clint's length after that. Her eyes rolled back as she screamed his name in ecstasy. Her Alpha continued to slowly move his cock inside her pussy, prolonging her strong orgasm.

The archer watched as the red-head slowly reopened her eyes, moaning loudly in approval when she found him still hard inside her cunt. "Oh you love this Romanoff. You love it when I pound your pussy with my cock," he whispered as he cupped her breasts and massaged them in time with his thrusts.

Natasha could only nod her head as she let her whole body fully relinquish its control to her Alpha. The red-head moaned as Clint thrust harder and faster inside her, the archer knowing exactly what to do to make her feel complete pleasure. She couldn't remember a time when he didn't make her feel safe while she made herself vulnerable to him. A time where he didn't love her or want her never once a problem for them.

Clint grinned as he watched Natasha's eyes roll back in ecstasy as he hit every right spot inside her soaking wet, tight cunt. "You look so good like that, Мой паук. I can go so deep inside you like this. Feel you getting wetter and hornier with each of my thrusts," he whispered seductively, making his Omega moan her approval at full volume, arching her body up to his. "I love watching you as I take you like this. I love watching you as I fuck you into the nearest surface," he added, smirking as he felt her walls tighten further around his cock.

Natasha panted and moaned; her eyes were in the back of her head out of pure ecstasy as Clint fucked her hard into the mattress. She no longer had control of her body as her Alpha continued to pump into her. She willingly gave control of her body to the man above her. The only person who she would ever give the control of her body to. Her love. Her mate. Her Alpha.

"You're so wet, Tasha. Your cunt is fucking wet and tight for my cock. You love taking my cock. You love it when I fuck you with my cock. Your pussy's wrapped around my cock, Nat. Your pussy's hungry for my cock and seed," Clint teased, smirking when his mate nodded and moaned her agreement. "Do you want me to come inside you? Do you want me to send you over the edge again. To knot and come inside your tight pussy?" he whispered, smirking as he watched her nod her head, pure ecstasy taking control of her body and mind as he fucked her into the mattress of their bed. "Come for me Tasha. Come for me and I'll knot inside you and fill you up," he whispered as he felt his knot swelling inside his Omega.

Natasha screamed Alpha's name loudly in pleasure as Clint thrust one last time before he knotted inside her, spilling his seed inside her while the collapsed onto the bed. They panted heavily as pleasure coursed through their bodies, Clint still pumping inside her.

Clint pressed his lips to hers softly. "Love you, Tasha," he whispered softly as he slowly pulled away. Natasha whimpered in protest and reached for her Alpha as he pulled away. The archer raised an eyebrow in surprise but wrapped his arms around his Omega and flipped them gently so she was curled up on his chest. Natasha buried her face in the crook of his neck, relaxing into his body.

"Love you too, Clint," she whispered against his scent gland, making him grin happily at the red-head. He'd never get tired of hearing those words fall from her lips.

* * *

><p>Clint's jaw dropped as Natasha exited the bedroom. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with a white belt, her small height boosted by the black sleek two-inch heels she had chosen. She had her hair styled over one shoulder in a beautiful yet simple design. The Omega wore minimal amount of make-up and glanced shyly at her Alpha who was staring at her, his jaw on the floor. "Clint?"<p>

Natasha walked over to her Alpha, biting her bottom lip as she waited for him to voice his opinion. She took the time to take in his appearance; his hair was slightly matted but still had his signature spikes. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt with no tie. Instead, he chose to leave the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Clint taking her face in his hands and pulling her up to look him in the eye. "You're as beautiful as ever, моя Омега," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly.

Natasha smiled and grabbed her purse as her Alpha led her out of their apartment. She always loved it when he voiced his praise for her. And she knew that he would never, ever, let her feel alone ever again.

* * *

><p>"Natasha, if I had a dime for every time Barton blew something up, I'd be as rich as Tony Stark," Phil stated, making his pregnant Omega and the red-head laugh as Clint glared at his handler.<p>

"Beirut wasn't my fault, Coulson. There were seven of them. All of which were carrying bazookas. I think I'm in the clear for that one."

"And if I had a dime for every time either you or Phil came home with injuries, leaving me to stitch you two up, I'd be twelve times richer than Tony Stark," Jennifer cut in, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at the doctor.

"So you had to deal with two idiots instead of just one?" the red-head asked, earning two protests from the men while the female Beta nodded.

"Totally off topic here, but what are you two gonna do when the cub gets here?" Clint suddenly asked, making the expectant couple look at him, surprise written clearly over their faces.

"Uh. Well, we're moving to a new apartment. The one-bedroom we currently live in isn't big enough for the three of us," Phil replied, taking Jennifer's hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

"Any ideas of where?" Clint asked, making al three of them raise their eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Jennifer asked, making Clint smile at her.

"I own five apartment buildings in New York City itself. A result of having too much money and nothing to do with it. I was going to offer you one. A baby present," the Alpha replied with a nonchalant shrug. "And don't say that it's too much. I'm offering it as a gift from both me and Natasha.

Clint shot a smile at Natasha as Jennifer and Phil thanked them profoundly, the archer promising to help them move everything to the further apartment blocks from base. For security purposes.

"Dibs on Godfather," Clint joked, wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist and pulling her close to him. "I can't wait to teach the cub how to annoy Pirate Patch."

Natasha couldn't help but wonder if her Alpha was expecting her to have children in the near future. But she didn't say anything. She knew she wanted kids. The Red Room had convinced her that she was sterile. That her Alpha would turn her away because she was incapable of carrying his babies. But soon after she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., the doctors ran a mandatory medical check – six times because Natasha didn't trust them – which proved otherwise. The red-head was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mate watching her carefully, knowing exactly what was going through her mind at that precise moment.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home that night, Clint gently took Natasha in his arms. He carried her into their bedroom, the couple having decided to go to their off-base apartment tonight.<p>

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her Alpha. She knew he knew that she had become distracted by the end of the night. But she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say.

But it seemed her Alpha knew exactly what was going through her mind.

"We'll have children whenever you're ready, Моя любвъ," he whispered as he gently lay her down on the bed. "But the time for when we do. That'll always be up to you, my little spider," he whispered before showing her how much he loves her in one of the many ways he knows...

Natasha sighed in content as she felt Clint kissed her forehead before he climbed out of bed. Her body ached - in a good way - from their night of activities. She stretched in the bed as she watched her Alpha through hooded eyes. His lean muscled body was clearly defined by the moonlight shining through the window.

"Go back to sleep, Tasha," he suddenly ordered softly. Turning to look at her as he turned around, he smiled at her softly. "Sleep," he repeated, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. "Sleep."

When she woke again, she could hear her Alpha playing the piano. She slowly sat up, grabbing Clint's discarded dress shirt and pulling it over her head.

Slowly, she walked out into the sitting-room. She found her Alpha staring out the large one-way window of their apartment, his fingers gliding over the keys. His husky voice carried softly through the apartment, making her pause to listen to his words.

"I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'cos I have been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead."

When he finished, Natasha slowly walked up behind him, wrapping her arks around his waist and kissing his sceng gland lovingly. The song sealrd her decision. "I know what I want, Clint," she whispered softly, making her Alpha twist his head to look at her.

"And?"

"I want us to be officially recognised. "

**First off, I wrote way more than I thought I was going to…. Ashley, that's your fault ;)**

**Secondly, the song is Robbie Williams – "Angels". Because I like fluffiness lightness mixed in at least once in a chapter – sometimes a lot more :)**

**And finally, thank you for the support and love. I love you guys :) Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Special thanks to Ashley for being the genius I bounce ideas to. Love you so much :) x**

**To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: thanks... I think.**

**M.G Fisher: Thanks M :) Patience will be repaid ;)**

**beverlie4055: thank you :)**

**NatalieAva: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :)**

**EveRN73: Aren't they just? :) Thank you so much :)**

**marvelsquint: Thank you :) Hope you liked this one too :)**


End file.
